Zombieland
by Rose Lillian Hale
Summary: Lo último que la humanidad imaginó: un apocalipsis zombie real. Ahora, los únicos humanos que quedan en el planeta deben encontrar una manera de sobrevivir. Aunque nada dura para siempre... E-B, Em-R, J-A, C-E
1. Capítulo 1

ZOMBIELAND

PREFACIO

_Tenía que ocurrir el mismísimo fin del mundo para que encontrara una familia real. Un lugar donde verdaderamente me sintiera en casa, donde hubiese gente que me quería. ¿Quién lo habría adivinado? Yo no, al menos. _

_Tal vez este mundo infestado de monstruos caníbales enloquecidos no sea tan malo después de todo. No, sabiendo que estas siete personas y yo estaremos juntos en todo momento. Sabiendo que nos apoyaremos y encontraremos una solución para este mundo completamente infestado… de zombies._

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

¿Y cómo ocurrió? Bien, pues, déjenme explicarles cómo comenzó todo.

Todo empezó con una vaca. Nada fuera de lo normal. Una vaca común y corriente que se pasaba la vida yendo de un lado para el otro comiendo, masticando y viviendo feliz con sus cuatro estómagos. Pero había un problema. Esta vaca estaba infestada con el virus de la _vaca loca_. Muy conocido.

Gracias al maldito destino (al que llamaremos McDonalds esta vez) mataron a esta vaca, la cortaron, la frieron y la sirvieron en una hamburguesa con queso. Un hombre (llamémosle… Fred) tuvo la mala suerte de pedir _esa_ hamburguesa y comérsela. Lamentable, ¿verdad? Uno entre un millón… Pero bueno, la vida no siempre es justa ¿o sí?

De cualquier modo, Fred cambió. Su organismo no asimiló bien el virus, el cual mutó y pasó de ser "el virus de la _vaca loca_" a "el virus del _hombre loco_" y de ahí a "el virus del _zombie loco_" Este virus mutado te hincha el cerebro, te vuelve furioso, violento, desenfrenado… y te da muchas, _muchas_, ganas de comer. Comer cualquier cosa. De pequeñas plantas a basura, de tierra a carne humana.

Fred, a pesar de haber sido internado en un hospital de _alta seguridad_, escapó y en su huida, atacó a varias enfermeras, doctores y pacientes, quienes fueron aislados y analizados mientras sus cuerpos mutaban y se deformaban… y con ello su personalidad. Ya no reconocían nada ni a nadie. En su desesperación por comer cosas, rompieron la puerta de _alta seguridad_ que los mantenía apartados del mundo normal y escaparon. Una vez afuera se limitaron a morder personas, infestarlas y convertirlas en zombies. Y antes de que el gobierno o alguna autoridad pudiera darse cuenta, una cuarta parte de la población de los Estados Unidos ya se habían convertido en monstruos mitad vivos mitad muertos (si es que a eso se le puede llamar siquiera vida)… y los números aumentaban a cada segundo. Aumentaban, aumentaban y aumentaban… y así sucesivamente hasta acabar con toda la humanidad. Bueno, no toda. Quedábamos nosotros ocho y quién sabe si algún desgraciado se habrá salvado por ahí. Genial.

Bueno, no tan genial sabiendo que miles de millones de zombies ahí afuera se retuercen de desesperación buscando algo que comer, y al parecer su festín favorito es la carne humana.

Bueno, ya basta de hacerme pasar por un profesor de historia universal. Ahora les contaré mi historia, que es más interesante que la de Fred.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Aquí les dejo otro fic :) Una de mis películas favoritas es Zombieland, y no pude evitar hacer un fic de esta.**

**Saludos :)**

**Rose L. Hale**


	2. Capítulo 2

ZOMBIELAND

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Mi nombre es Edward Masen. Vivía en el apartamento 405 de un edificio en San Diego. Cuando la enfermedad se desató, yo me encontraba en mi apartamento rentado, solo, jugando videojuegos y pidiendo pizza a domicilio… o eso supongo, pues es lo único que hacía en ese entonces. Nada de estudiar, no. La gran vida. No era muy unido con mis papás quién sabe por qué. Me mudé de mi casa apenas cumplí la mayoría de edad y nunca más volví a saber de ellos (aunque ahora sé que ambos se volvieron zombies y se pasan la vida buscando cosas que comer).

Cuando al fin me di cuenta de lo que pasaba (había visto suficientes programas de televisión y jugado demasiados videojuegos de zombies como para darme cuenta de que aquellas criaturas que alguna vez inundaron mis pesadillas ahora inundaban el planeta Tierra), me vi obligado a empacar poco y mudarme de allí, viviendo en mi Volvo plateado (pagado por mis papás) y comiendo cosas robadas del supermercado (lo mejor que hay hasta ahora: no existe el dinero).

Pero, Edward dinos, ¿por qué empacar poco?

Bueno, pues, déjenme confesarles que tengo una pequeña lista de reglas creadas por mí mismo para sobrevivir en _Zombieland_. Déjenme mostrarles un par.

Regla 1: Ejercicio cardio. Cuando el virus se desató, los primeros en caer fueron los gorditos. Y no fue porque tuvieran más carne. Eso es irrelevante. El problema es que no podían correr lo suficientemente rápido como para escapar de aquellas bestias.

Regla 2: Tiro en la cabeza (aunque, para ser sinceros, _Headshot_ suena mucho mejor). Para explicarte mejor esta regla, debes saber que para sobrevivir aquí es indispensable que tengas un arma y sepas cómo usarla (otra vez, gracias videojuegos). Ahora, si le disparas a un zombie en cualquier parte de su degenerado cuerpo, incluso aunque sea su pulmón, corazón, estómago u entrepierna, NO va a morir. Así que siempre (_siempre_) apunta a la cabeza. El explotar ese cerebro suyo definitivamente los matará… pero asegúrate de apuntar bien.

Regla 3: Ten-cuidado-con-los-baños. Esta puede que sea la regla más importante. Los zombies desarrollaron un… sexto sentido, por así decirlo, que les permite saber cuándo estás más indefenso. Es como si pudieran olerlo. Así que revisa los baños… de verdad.

Regla 4: Usa siempre el cinturón de seguridad. Escucha, sé que es incómodo y dificultoso para escapar, pero nunca sabes con qué te vas a cruzar en la calle. Y en el hipotético caso en que choques, lo mejor sería tenerlo puesto.

Regla 7 (la que les decía): Empaca ligero. Si quieres huir de los zombies, no querrás estar llevando toda tu casa encima ¿o sí?... a menos, claro, que tengas una casa rodante.

Regla 17: No (repito: NO) seas un héroe. Nunca. Si quieres impresionar a alguien, mejor cocina algo. Es menos peligroso y no pone en riesgo tu vida.

Regla 18: Has calentamiento antes de realizar alguna incursión para renovar tu suministro de comestibles u armas. Incluso para ir al baño. Si una de esas bestias aparece de la nada y te empieza a perseguir, lo último que querrías es que te diera un calambre. Lo último.

Regla 22: Si dudas, conoce tu ruta de salida. No hay mucho que explicar en esta regla.

Regla 27: Olvídate de cualquier lazo familiar o social que hayas tenido en tu vida. Lo más probable es que se hayan vuelto unos inestables zombies que buscan comida. Y los zombies no razonan ni vacilan. Incluso si es tu mamá o tu mejor amigo, intentará comerte.

Regla 31: Revisa siempre el asiento trasero, ya sea un auto robado o el tuyo. Nunca sabes si puedes encontrar comida, armas o incluso un zombie hambriento. ¿Quién sabe?

Esas son algunas de las reglas que tengo, y las que creo que son más importantes para la supervivencia.

Ahora, basta de reglas y explicaciones. Les empezaré a contar desde donde vale la pena: mi primer encuentro con Emmett.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/


	3. Capítulo 3

ZOMBIELAND

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Luego de un par de incidentes con algún que otro zombie, yo me encontraba dirigiéndome de mi apartamento de San Diego a Columbus, Ohio, con la esperanza de que los rumores del campo de refugiados sean ciertos. Había tenido que dejar mi precioso Volvo plateado porque había sido destruido por zombies y me había hecho con una escopeta que robé de una tienda de equipamiento. Estaba cargada y tenía las balas de repuesto en mi bolsillo. Llevaba mi pequeña maleta con mucha comida y agua, y ropa cómoda.

La carretera estaba vacía en lo que respecta a seres vivientes (o no vivientes) y mientras paseaba entre los carros abandonados buscando algo que me sirva, escuché un rugido. Era una camioneta ploma y grande que se acercaba a toda velocidad.

- Mierda –escupí, mientras llevaba mi maleta a rastras hasta el lugar más seguro que pude encontrar: detrás de una moto. No sabía muy bien por qué huía pero más vale prevenir que lamentar.

_Regla 17: No seas un héroe._

La camioneta se detuvo a unos pasos de mí, la puerta del conductor se abrió y dejó salir a una masa de músculos de cabellos negros y rizados, que tenía una mueca de sorpresa plasmada en su rostro. Cerró la puerta de una patada y recostándose contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados, dijo:

- En serio llegué a pensar que era la última persona viva en el planeta –me sonrió, haciendo que se le formaran hoyuelos en sus mejillas como a un niño y me hizo una seña para que me acercara- Ven, sube al auto –y dicho esto, se metió de nuevo a la camioneta y cerró la puerta. Oí que arrancaba el coche de nuevo. Vacilé un poco, pero terminé apresurándome para entrar y sentarme en el asiento del copiloto, cuando un perro grande, de pelaje marrón rojizo, ojos grandes y orejas puntiagudas me gruñó desde el asiento trasero. Solté una palabrota y de un salto estuve fuera del coche.

_Regla 31: Siempre revisa el asiento trasero._ Aunque nunca imaginé encontrarme a un perro, claro.

- Todo está bien –aclaró el sujeto musculoso mirando al frente.

No supe distinguir si se dirigía al perro o a mí, pero esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el animal se calmara al instante y me quedase mirando fijamente hasta que me vi obligado a subir de nuevo a la camioneta. El sujeto hizo avanzar al coche y esquivaba todos los autos abandonados con gracia. Mientras sostenía el timón con una mano, acarició al perro mediante una pose claramente incómoda.

- Buen chico… Por cierto, soy Emmett y él es Jacob.

El perro ladró en respuesta.

- Edward –dije mientras asentía. Después de un rato de silencio, agregué:- Y ¿hacia dónde te diriges?

- Hacia ningún lugar en especial. La verdad, conservaba la esperanza de encontrarme a más seres humanos. Y te hallé a ti. Genial ¿eh? –sonrió abiertamente y me miró durante un rato, como evaluando mi reacción. Me preocupé un poco pues no miraba la carretera, que ahora estaba desolada, pero aun así…

_Regla 4: Usa siempre el cinturón de seguridad._

Haciendo caso, me lo puse, ganándome una mirada incrédula de Emmett.

- ¿Aún después de todo esto te preocupas por estas cosas? –inquirió, aún sin creérselo.

Le expliqué el tema de las reglas que tenía y al terminar rió fuertemente.

- Yo sólo tengo una regla –dijo aún entre risas- Simplemente… sobrevive.

- No eres de los que se preocupan mucho por las cosas ¿o sí?

- Nah… soy un poco precipitado. –me guiñó un ojo y volvió la vista a la carretera, lo que hizo que su mirada se ensombreciese- Mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Volteé y me encontré con una chica rubia (zombie rubio, misma cosa), disfrutando de un buen festín. Hice una mueca de asco y Emmett rió con amargura.

- Señoras y señores, esto es lo que ha quedado de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica –masculló y apretó el acelerador. Al principio creí que simplemente la iba a esquivar, hasta que abrió su puerta, golpeando al zombie y haciendo que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuerpo y rodara lejos del torso. Esa era otra manera eficaz de acabar con un zombie. Arrancarle la cabeza.

- Hermoso –dije sonriendo. Él me dedicó otra sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú? –no entendí la pregunta, así que le fruncí un poco el ceño- ¿A dónde te diriges?

- Pues… -estaba casi seguro de que todos los sobrevivientes sabían del campo de refugiados en Columbus, donde el gobierno les daba un techo, comida y ropa, así que me pareció raro que no se dirigiese hacia allí. Aun así respondí:- Voy a Columbus. Al campo de refugiados del gobierno.

- ¿Ohio? –me lanzó una mirada de dolor- Esa es tierra muerta, Edward.

- ¿T-tierra muerta? –inquirí. No me lo creía- ¿Estás seguro?

- Al cien por cien. Yo… yo pasé por ahí. Estoy seguro de que no quedaba ningún ser humano. En vez de ser un campo de refugiados, mas bien agruparon a toda la… comida ahí. No quedó nadie. Lo zombies estaban por todas partes. Apenas logré salir vivo de ahí.

Entonces, es verdad. No queda nadie. Esta es, en verdad, la extinción de la raza humana.

- Lo siento mucho –susurró. Tal vez creyó que tenía a algún ser querido ahí. La verdad es que no, pero esperaba, al menos, encontrarme con algún grupo de humanos que me dieran esperanzas.

- No importa –le dediqué una sonrisa, aunque era obvio que no era de felicidad.

Anduvimos por la carretera en silencio por una media hora, más o menos, a veces escuchando el zumbido del motor, otras veces conversando de temas triviales. Después comenzamos a hablar, así que llegué a enterarme de casi toda su vida y él de la mía y en medio día, ya habíamos conseguido que cada uno confiara en el otro.

Emmett era un buen chico. Gracioso, simpático, de buen humor, valiente, impulsivo… y estaba solo, como yo.

Bueno, tal vez no tan solo.

Era ya casi de noche (nos habíamos conocido a eso de las diez de la mañana, y ya eran las ocho) cuando pasamos cerca de un supermercado.

- Hey, hey, detente. –dije mirando por la ventanilla. El lugar estaba libre de zombies y podríamos aprovechar para conseguir comida…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Emmett estacionando. Me quité el cinturón y salté del auto rápidamente, con un bolso vacío que había sacado de mi maleta y mi escopeta cargada y en posición para disparar. Volvería dentro de unos segundos, así que no había razón para excusarme con Emmett. Entré a la tienda sin hacer ruido y me deslicé por los pasillos hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: conservados en lata (¿mencioné que siento una debilidad por el atún?). Metí varias latas en el bolso y unos cuantos dulces para mi acompañante (los gusanos ácidos le encantaban a Emmett), cuando escuché siseos y gruñidos provenientes del pasillo contiguo. Definitivamente no sería Emmett, pues él no haría esa clase de ruidos que sólo los zombies pueden hacer con sus pies mientras los arrastran (porque sí: arrastran los pies, es por eso que no son muy veloces… aunque si no corres muy rápido igual pueden atraparte) y con sus gargantas. Es como si se asfixiaran.

Agucé el oído y oí cómo todos los productos apilados ordenadamente en una pila de comida se desmoronaban. Luego, algo comiendo…

Asomé mi cabeza por la esquina de uno de los escaparates y lo vi. Le apunté a la cabeza para derribarlo rápido, pero antes de que pudiera disparar, un cuchillo salió disparado del otro lado, le atravesó la garganta y fue a parar a unos treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. Me quedé quieto, aunque si el cuchillo hubiera estado dirigido hacia mi cabeza, habría podido esquivarlo (una vez más, gracias videojuegos). La cabeza del zombie cayó a un lado, y su cuerpo inerte se desplomó sobre la pila de cajas desordenadas. Una chica de cola de caballo marrón surgió de la _nada_, tomó unas cuantas de las cajas que no habían sido destrozadas y desapareció por una puerta tan rápido como apareció.

_Una chica…_

Y no lo digo simplemente por el hecho de que sea una mujer, un ser humano de género femenino, sino por el hecho de que simplemente haya otro no-zombie rondando por ahí y que yo haya tenido la suerte de cruzármelo.

Así que la perseguí rápida aunque silenciosamente hasta que la vi salir por la entrada principal. Estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando una masa enorme de músculos le cayó encima y la botó contra el suelo.

- ¡Emmett! –grité contrariado. Él me ni me dirigió una mirada.

- Mira, mira lo que tenemos aquí –supuse que se dirigía a mí- Una ladrona… -sus palabras no tenían sentido, puesto que todos robábamos al abastecernos de provisiones.

Ella le lanzó una mirada envenenada mientras se retorcía por liberarse del agarre de Emmett, sin embargo, este era mucho más fuerte y grande, por lo que sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Jacob apareció a mi lado y empezó a gruñirle quedamente a la chica tirada en el suelo.

- ¿Dónde está tu pequeña aliada? –bramó Emmett.

- No sé de qué hablas –le escupió la morena, quien ya había renunciado a intentar soltarse- Estoy sola –Emmett sonrió malévolamente. Yo no entendía nada.

- Mientes –gruñó Emmett.

- Has lo que quieras, bestia –le gruñó en respuesta- No encontrarás a nadie más.

- Ya veremos… Edward, ¿te importaría revisar esa puerta? –me preguntó, asintiendo hacia un lugar a mi derecha. Volteé y me encontré con una de esos portillos de madera que dirigen a un sótano, como los de las películas… tipo esos de los que cuando son abiertos, brota uno o más zombies dispuestos a comerte. Aunque hasta ahora sólo había aparecido uno, lo que me reconfortó.

La muchacha, quien no debería ser mayor que yo, se contorsionaba, contrariada por mi intención de abrir ese portillo. La ignoré e ignoré también a Emmett, quien se hallaba bramando incoherencias mezcladas con un par de maldiciones.

Me dirigí hacia allí, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerle una mano encima, esta se abrió de golpe, liberando a una pequeña niña armada con una bazooka, lo que por cierto, generaba una gran contradicción. Algo tan inocente como un niño no debería andar cargando un arma tan letal y poderosa como esa… Aunque, claro, todo vale en el amor y en un apocalipsis de zombies.

La pequeña intentó derribarme, aunque fui más rápido y le hice una llave, logrando que soltara el arma. Jacob empezó a ladrar escandalosamente, moviendo la cola agitado.

- ¡Bella! –gimoteó la niña en mis brazos. Era tan delgada y débil que no tuve que hacer mucho esfuerzo para retenerla… no sé cómo hizo para cargar esa bazooka.

La tal "Bella", aún en los brazos de Emmett, empezó a maldecir hasta el último de mis ancestros.

- ¿Y ahora? -le pregunté a Emmett, quien me dirigió una sonrisa resplandeciente. Este asunto le estaba divirtiendo mucho… demasiado para mi gusto.

- Ahora… ahora quiero mis cosas de vuelta –eso iba dirigido a Bella, quien con los ojos llameantes, fulminaba a Emmett con la mirada- … e iremos a buscar más sobrevivientes, ¿o no?

Esa chispita de esperanza que se había apagado un par de meses atrás, cuando consideraba todo perdido, y que se volvió a prender cuando me encontré con Emmett, llameó con más fuerza, gracias a la idea de encontrar más seres humanos, que hubiesen resistido hasta ahora.

Aunque, claro, primero debíamos calmar a estas dos chicas…

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/


	4. Capítulo 4

ZOMBIELAND

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- Así que… son huérfanas, lo han sido desde que ella tenía 11 y tú 15, se han ganado la vida estafando y han sobrevivido hasta ahora a base de huir, esconderse… y gracias a que ambas habían aprendido (bajo presión, claro) a hacerse con cuchillos y armas –repitió Emmett, como por quinta vez. Yo lo había entendido hace un par de horas, pero él parecía tener problemas de comprensión.

- Así es –asintió Bella, aún tensa a pesar de que ya habíamos "hecho las paces", lo que había consistido en devolverle sus cosas a Emmett (un par de armas que habían desaparecido mientras él estaba en el baño) y pedirles perdón por haberlas incapacitado de esa manera, al mantener a Bella en el suelo y a Alice (la pequeña hermana de Bella) con una llave.

- Y no… ¿no han visto a nadie más? –pregunté un poco nervioso, aunque ya preveía la respuesta.

Alice negó con la cabeza, mientras acariciaba a Jacob en el cuello, lo que hacía que se pusiera a dar patadas rápidas con su pata trasera izquierda. Asentí.

Los cuatro habíamos guardado todo en la camioneta y habíamos entrado al sótano donde se había escondido Alice hacía algunas horas. Prácticamente estábamos madrugando. Consulté mi reloj y eran las tres de la mañana.

Nosotros también les habíamos contado nuestra historia. Lo habíamos hecho para que se calmaran y confiaran un poco más en nosotros. Había funcionado con la pequeña, pero con la otra…

- ¿Y qué planean hacer? –inquirió Bella con un tono cortante- ¿Tomarnos como prisioneras para que cacemos su comida y matemos zombies por ustedes?

Esa insinuación ofendió profundamente a Emmett. Lo vi pararse en inclinarse peligrosamente sobra la morena.

- Escúchame, pequeña –le escupió- nosotros somos lo suficientemente capaces de mantenernos con vida solos. Lo hemos hecho hasta ahora ¿o no? Y encima cada uno por su cuenta. Ustedes se tenían al menos la una a la otra –se irguió y frunciendo los labios, se alejó- Además, podemos defendernos solos. Apuesto a que la mitad del número de zombies que he asesinado en todo este tiempo es mucho más que el doble del suyo. Juntas.

Bella le gruñó y apartó la mirada de él, centrándola en un punto por encima de mi cabeza.

- Entonces… -dije después de un rato. Los tres voltearon a mirarme, como si fuera a dar una gran idea. Entonces, me inspiré- Escuchen, y escúchenme bien. No me importa si ustedes dos se llevan mal. No me importa que ella tenga apenas trece años y que ya sepa manejar un cuchillo con asombrosa facilidad. No me importa que haya, en este momento, miles de millones de monstruos caníbales hambrientos de carne humana, buscando desesperadamente algo que llevarse a su podrida boca. Lo único que me importa, y que además debería ser lo único que les importe a ustedes, es que somos al menos cuatro seres humanos que aún siguen con vida, a pesar del infierno que hayamos tenido que atravesar. ¿Quién sabe si allá afuera habrán más? ¿Quién sabe si hay un grupo de veinte personas refugiadas en algún rincón del planeta, esperando a más personas para que se les unan? ¡Tal vez incluso el virus no ha llegado a otras zonas! Y no. No hablo de Columbus –agregué debido a que Emmett pensaba interrumpirme- Esa ya es, como tú dijiste, tierra muerta. A menos que se encuentre una cura, no podremos hacer nada… Oh, esperen, a decir verdad, sí podemos: ¡mantenernos juntos, maldita sea! ¿Nunca han escuchado el cuento de los maderos que si estaban juntos eran casi imposibles de romper? Pues, deberían aplicar la moraleja de ese cuento en estas circunstancias, porque en verdad necesitan a alguien que los haga recapacitar. De verdad.

Tuve que detenerme y recobrar el aliento. Sentía mi cara roja por la agitación, además del hecho de que los tres me miraban con la boca abierta.

- Wow –fue todo lo que dijeron, aunque no estoy seguro de quién fue.

- Tiene razón –dijo Alice, incorporándose- Justos somos más fuertes. Nos apoyaremos. Nos cuidaremos las espaldas. Sobreviviremos –sonrió, lo que hizo que yo también sonriera. La pequeña le lanzó una mirada suplicante a su hermana mayor, quien no dudó en asentir. Emmett, por otra parte, susurraba para sí, tal vez considerando los beneficios y perjuicios de esta decisión. Después de un rato, sonrió abiertamente, logrando que se le formaran los hoyuelos.

- Demonios –dijo riendo- Ustedes dos van a llevarme a la ruina –bromeó señalándonos. Alice rió, mas yo contesté seriamente:

- ¿No estamos ya en ella?

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Después de aquella noche en el sótano, nos fuimos a dormir a la camioneta gris. Cada uno de los tres (pues Alice, al ser menor, necesitaba más descanso) hizo guardia (junto a Jacob) durante un par de horas hasta que amaneció. Ese día nos dedicamos a conseguir armas y comida.

- Eh… ¿están seguras que este es un buen lugar? –inquirí un poco angustiado por la idea de escabullirnos dentro de un hotel abandonado, que seguramente estaría repleto de zombies.

- Oh, por favor –gimió Bella- Este es… el mercado negro de San Diego, por así decirlo.

- ¿Y qué encontraremos ahí? ¿Qué ganaremos con arriesgar el pellejo?

- ¡Vamos, Eddie! –gritó Emmett emocionado- ¡Será divertido! –Jacob ladró dos veces, secundándolo.

Él ya tenía preparada su arma, la que llevaba colgada al hombro. Alice tenía un cinturón marrón donde guardaba un par de cuchillos de aspecto letal, y sostenía una docena de ellos en una mano con facilidad, lo que le daba un aspecto fiero para ser una niña de trece. Bella también llevaba un revólver en su cinturón y otro en su mano derecha. Llevaba las balas de repuesto en su bolso (donde estaban las mías y las de Emmett, también) y me sostenía la mirada con gesto implorante. Hasta Jacob iba armado con sus fieros colmillos, que ya habían desgarrado la garganta de más de un zombie.

Yo sólo llevaba mi simple escopeta (tenía que cambiar de arma… de verdad) también colgada al hombro. Me pasé una mano entre mis cabellos rebeldes y suspiré de golpe en señal de rendición. Emmett vitoreó y las dos hermanas sonrieron abiertamente. Entonces, los cuatro, con Jacob, nos dirigimos silenciosamente a la entrada. Cruzamos un extenso jardín deteriorado que habría sido un atractivo para los clientes en tiempos previos y traspasamos la puerta principal. Nos detuvimos un momento y apuntamos a direcciones diferentes, previniendo un ataque. No pasó nada.

Miré a mi alrededor. Esto debía de haber sido la recepción. Gracias a algunos rayos de luz que se colaban por las ventanas rotas, vi el escritorio y unos sillones desgarrados. A nuestra izquierda había un tramo de escaleras de madera desgastada por el uso, por el cual Bella ya había comenzado a subir. La seguimos.

El segundo piso era el típico escenario de una película de terror, donde aparecería el fantasma de una niña y te mataría. Al fondo del oscuro pasillo había una ventana con cortinas color sangre que ondeaban con el viento. Seguimos subiendo uno, dos, tres pisos más, así hasta llegar al octavo piso, donde una puerta blanca con manchas negras y hendiduras parecidas a marcas de uñas deslizándose, nos bloqueaba el paso. Al ver que Bella era la primera en la fila (y yo el último, por cierto) me extrañó que se quedara mirando el pomo de la puerta con el ceño fruncido y gesto concentrado. Luego de unos segundos en los que incluso el perro estaba en silencio, pregunté aburrido:

- ¿No vas a abrirla? –Bella me calló con un gesto, luego volteó hacia mí y se llevó el dedo a la oreja. Agucé el oído y escuché los inconfundibles gañidos. Antes de que ella articulara la palabra "zombies" con los labios, los tres ya lo habíamos deducido.

Pensé en disparar al pomo de la puerta. No era una mala idea, pero no sabíamos cuántos monstruos había allí dentro y el sonido los atraería de golpe. Podríamos buscar otra entrada, pero el hecho de que ya hayamos estado allí dos minutos enteros, me decía que no había. Incluso podríamos atraerlos y luego derribarlos… pero había que abrir la puerta.

- Ábrela –susurramos Emmett y yo. Bella asintió y lentamente giró el pomo, que rechinó un poco, mas ellos no lo escuchaban sobre el fuerte siseo de sus pasos. Cuando ya lo había girado completamente, saltamos dentro y apuntamos a distintas direcciones, como habíamos hecho antes.

Entonces unas masas verdes y deshechas nos cayeron encima.

No eran muchos, así que los acabamos con facilidad. _Demasiada_ facilidad.

En cualquier caso, ahora no habían más zombies así que nos pusimos manos a la obra. Emmett había traído una mochila grande, donde empezamos a meter todo lo que encontrábamos.

Introduje unas cuantas granadas y bombas, balas de cualquier tipo (ya las clasificaríamos cuando estuviéramos a salvo), revólveres, fusiles, una caja de fósforos que encontré escondidos, y otras cosas cuyos nombres desconocía. Antes de que Emmett cerrara la mochila, alcancé a ver un arco y flechas, cuchillos de mayor tamaño, una ballesta, más pistolas grandes y creo que un arma de electrochoque…

Más siseos. Esta vez, provenientes de la escalera. Emmett se puso la mochila al hombro y los cuatro nos preparamos para atacar.

Un zombie tras otro aparecía por aquella puerta. Parecían interminables. Algunos eran suficientemente lentos para matarlos y rematarlos, pero algunos se acercaban demasiado.

Jacob se quedó atrás, pues habíamos empezado a atacar nosotros, mas se nos acababan las balas y a Alice los cuchillos. Rápidamente sacábamos repuestos para nuestras armas y las cargábamos, aunque no eran infinitas, por lo que en la desesperación (nunca te dejes llevar por ella, nunca) me arrojé contra las escaleras y empujé al primer zombie. Empezaron a caer como fichas de dominó. Algunos resbalaban aún con vida, otros se notaban que estaban bien muertos.

Uno de los zombies se había arrastrado hacia mis pies y me asió del tobillo. Le disparé en la cabeza y se la aplasté con mi pie. Luego me solté de su agarre ayudándome con el mango de la escopeta.

Las escaleras, aunque atestada de zombies, eran nuestra única salida, así que les grité a los demás que me siguieran y corrí escaleras abajo, pisando cabezas, brazos, piernas y torsos. Escuché pisadas atrás y agradecí que no se hubieran quedado arriba. Jacob me sobrepasó y nos abría paso gracias a sus mordiscos y desgarros. Lo seguimos en fila india, bajando las escaleras tan rápido como podíamos

Vaticiné que me quedaban unas seis balas y no pensaba desperdiciarlas, así que recurrí al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con los pocos zombies que se le escapaban al perro, usando mi escopeta como mazo y cuidándome de que sus fauces no me tocaran, claro.

Llegamos a la recepción y escuché un grito agudo proveniente de atrás. Alice, que estaba última en la fila (tal vez en un intento desesperado de protegerla), tenía un zombie colgado de su espalda que intentaba morderle el cuello. Había lanzado todos sus cuchillos arriba, sin embargo, parecía que se había quedado un momento para recuperar algunos, pues su cinturón estaba lleno de cuchillos con el filo goteando sangre. Sacó uno y se lo clavó en la boca, lo que no bastó para detenerlo.

Bella chilló y le empezó a disparar al zombie. Gracias a su puntería, ninguna bala le cayó o siquiera rozó a la niña. Este se desplomó, retorciéndose desagradablemente en el suelo, como una lombriz. Apunté con mi escopeta a su frente y disparé. Se detuvo.

- ¡Sigamos! –gritó Emmett, quien estaba parado en la puerta haciéndonos señas.

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos a través del jardín, con unos cuantos monstruos pisándonos los talones. Me detuve y di media vuelta, encarándolos. Disparé dos veces a cualquier lugar, y seguí corriendo.

Habíamos llegado al lugar donde teníamos escondida la camioneta, cuando nos dimos con _otra_ sorpresa: los zombies habían roto los cristales y estaban devorando nuestra comida.

Escondidos donde estábamos, Emmett empezó a maldecir como nunca.

Nos tuvimos que refugiar en el bosque, aunque sólo sería por unas horas. Llegamos a un pequeño claro donde había un río fluyendo hacia el oeste, en el cual Jacob calmó su sed.

- Tendremos que buscar otro vehículo. Es la única solución –explicó Bella. Asentí.

- Tú y Alice quédense aquí. Emmett y yo buscaremos uno –había empezado a protestar pero le puse un dedo en sus labios- Nosotros les avisaremos.

Sus ojos chocolate me fulminaron y luego se resignaron. Ella asintió levemente y volteó donde la niña, que había estado callada todo este tiempo. Temblaba y estaba encogida sobre su mano, que sangraba.

- ¡Alice! ¿Qué… qué te pasó? –preguntó su hermana mayor, temiendo lo peor. La interpelada levantó la vista, y lo único que sus ojos expresaban, era un profundo miedo.

- Bella –lloriqueó. Gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su demacrado y frágil rostro- Creo… creo que me ha mordido.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**Bueno, bueno, bueno…**

**Drama, oh sí.**

**Jaja sólo les quería avisar que el siguiente capítulo no va a tener el POV de Edward. Sé que se supone que es una historia contada por él, pero creo que es más interesante así :)**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por todos los comentarios que ponen :) ¡Son muy motivantes, créanlo!**

**Rose L. Hale**


End file.
